dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Vegeta
Xenoverse error with Vegeta. Demigra should have never been able to control Vegeta as he has divine Chi (i like this term better then Ki) by the time the game takes places as he is a Super Saiyan beyond Super Saiyan God. this is becase the demon Chi Demigra uses cannot control beings who have been in contact with or contain divine chi. this is why Goku could not be controlled by the demon god.Guyver92 (talk) 21:50, July 18, 2015 (UTC) He wasn't SSg yet. — A (t • ) 21:54, July 18, 2015 (UTC) i believe the game takes place in 5-10 years after Buu meaning he would be one in the 7th dimension. we dont know how long after the the Beerus saga Vegeta became a SSG, it could have just been a cupple days after goku became one that Vegeta ascended to the state. it could be argued that vegeta was willingly allowing himself to be controlled by Demigra but considering Babid used a simuler ability on him and was never able to control the proud prince this is unlikely.--Guyver92 (talk) 22:11, July 18, 2015 (UTC) also the game takes place in Age 850 well after vegeta becomes a SSGSS.Guyver92 (talk) 22:20, July 18, 2015 (UTC) 850 is the far future. Vegeta is controlled before Sorbet tries to resurrect Frieza. — A (t • ) 23:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Rogeta234 (talk) 01:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC)SSJG VegetaRogeta234 (talk) 01:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) SSJG Vegeta Shouldn't Vegeta's page have SSJG again? We can assume he changed into one during the time between BOG and RF. :No need to make assumptions. It didn't happen that we know of. 03:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Back to Ruthless Vegeta? So it seems in the new Dragon Ball Super series Vegeta is back to his old ruthless ways. I wasn't quite expecting Vegeta to kill Captain Ginyu in the Super series like that. I guess something happened between the DBZ to Super series with Vegeta, that made him retract to his previous ways of killing without mercy? By the end of the Majin Buu saga... I thought it was apparent Vegeta has softened up and actually saw eye to eye with Goku on things. Clearly not seeing how he has the same attitude he once had from the Cell saga and prior in the new series... I don't know why they brought back a character just for Vegeta to fodder. It was one of those gags that's been there for so long and they decide to cut it off completely. I mainly just need to adapt to the old Vegeta again I suppose. I was thinking the Majin Buu saga Vegeta would eventually grow into the Super series but that was wrong since they're bringing back the cold version of Vegeta. Ripto (Talk) 21:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :No, lol. He just killed a villain. He's still the same Vegeta. Meshack (talk) 22:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::He's getting a bit cockier, but I agree not evil yet. It's also anime filler, since it doesn't happen in the manga and therefore was not in Toriyama's official plot outline given to the manga and anime producers. 04:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, Vegeta is getting cockier because he's training with Whis but Toei is the one who is controlling Vegeta so he might not be the same Vegeta you're used to like in Resurrection F or things Toriyama is in control of Meshack (talk) 21:10, January 5, 2016 (UTC) That's true Meshack, just feels like it was extreme of him since he wasn't really a threat :/ And I forgot about that, it didn't happen in the manga... so technically Ginyu is still alive to manga standards? Should that be noted on his page? I don't recall seeing it listed. If not that's fine. Taking into account Toei is in charge of Vegeta makes sense too. Ripto (Talk) 19:25, January 7, 2016 (UTC) why didn't Vegeta meet his farther in hell? (Spice boys (talk) 02:14, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Armour There's been something made about Vegeta gradually abandoning his Saiyan armour...but since he uses it in Super, could the alternate explanation be put forward that he simply didn't wear his armour because it would have been against tournament regulations? Sanokal K-T (talk) 06:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :no. can't Vegeta just wear normal clothes? Meshack (talk) 06:14, March 22, 2016 (UTC)